


Tale As Old As Time

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Movie AU Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Brett is Gaston, Liam is Belle, M/M, Theo is the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Beauty and The beast AU for Thiam movie fest!Thiam Movie AU Fest Day 1: Romance/Comedy





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a day late because I didn’t have time yesterday so I did it today. Day 2 should be out later

Liam didn't know how he ended up in this situation, he actually found it kind of funny. Once he was just a small town boy who didn't belong but then he met the beast. He didn't mean to step inside the castle but he did and the beast locked him up. At first Liam despised him but then something changed. The beast started to show that it had feelings. The beast even told Liam his name, Theo. Liam laughed when he first heard it, he never thought a big bad beast would have such a cute name like Theo. From there on, Liam started to fall in love, he didn't mean to but love works in surprising ways.

When Liam finally started to accept his feelings for Theo that's when things got bad. Liam missed his family and Theo showed him this magic mirror. That's when he saw his father being locked up, he started to panic and to his surprise Theo let him go. Liam was in a rush to get back home and when he did that's when he saw all the townspeople surrounding his house. He ran up to the cart that had his father in it. Liam felt tears fall from his eyes, but he wiped them away when he heard the familiar voice of Brett. One look at Brett's smirking face told Liam that he was behind this. 

"Brett please let him go."

"Oh come on Liam. Your father's insane, he strode into town rambling on and on about a beast."

"The beast is real!”

"You would say anything to save your father." That's when Liam had the bright idea to pull out the magic mirror. He showed Brett and was met with a face of shock that was quickly washed away with a smirk. Brett yanked it out of Liam's hand and showed the townspeople. Everyone was terrified but Liam knew that Theo wouldn’t hurt anyone. Liam tried to reason with Brett but he locked him up with his father. Brett lead the townspeople to the castle and Liam felt terrible. He had to find a way to escape that’s when he realized he had a hair clip in his hair. He quickly escaped and took a horse and made his way to the castle. When he arrived he quickly rushed in, he knew that Brett would try to kill Theo and he couldn’t live with himself if he let that happen. He entered the castle and that’s when he heard a loud growl he knew it was Theo so he followed the sound. When he found Theo, Brett was standing over him with a shotgun.

“Theo!” Liam yelled causing the beast to look over. When Theo saw the boy he got back up and continued to fight Brett. Theo pinned Brett down and was about to kill him but let him go. Theo ran over to Liam and wrapped the boy in hi arms. Liam felt happy he felt right in Theo’s arms but that happiness didn’t last long, Brett got up and shot Theo. Brett smirked before the stone beneath him starting to crack. Brett let out a scream as he fell to his death but Liam didn’t care about that. All Liam was able to focus on was Theo’s wound. He was dying and Liam couldn’t do anything about it. He let out a cry and rested his head on the beast’s chest.

“Please don’t leave me. I love you.” Liam started to cry and that’s when something magical happened. Theo started to glow and his body was risen up into the air. Liam was confused but still watched as Theo transformed from a beast to a man. When Theo was put back on the ground Liam looked at the man before him with disbelief. 

“Theo?” Liam asked.

“It’s me Liam.” Liam wrapped his arms around Theo and kissed him.

“I thought I was gonna loose you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m here, I love you Liam.”

“I love you too Theo.”


End file.
